


Make a Wish!

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Family, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: A Pre-Birthday Celebration where a wish is made
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Make a Wish!

**Alcohol and swearing is included.**

The day was shit and he shoved it away as the door slammed behind him. He sighed, leaning against it, letting the stressors of the day slip from his shoulders. He could hear banging coming from the kitchen as he pushed off the door. Dropping his bag on the bench in the hallway, slipping off his shoes, before loosening his tie. 

Walking into the kitchen, he inhaled deeply, the spiciness of whatever Racer was cooking smelling heavenly. “It smells amazing in here.” 

“Thanks . . . just whipping up a little something.” Race turned, grinning at him. “How was your day?” 

Spot groaned, opening the fridge and grabbing two beer bottles, cracking them open before offering one to Race. “Let’s not talk about my day. It was hell and I’m glad it’s the weekend. How was your day?” 

“I’m sorry your day was hell.” His face lit up at the simple question. “But my day was good - great classes today. The kids seemed really responsive to the new dances, which is always good.” 

Spot took a sip of his beer, grinning at his husband. “I cannot wait to see what you came up with for the kids. What age range are the classes?” 

“I’ve got one that’s 4-5 year olds, that Josie is in.” Race breamed, referring to Jack and Kat’s 4 year old daughter. “And I’ve got one that is 10-11 year olds then my 16-17 year olds. I’ve got three different classes that I’m working with this year so I’m excited to see where they’ll go.” 

Spot nodded. He always loved seeing Race light up whenever he talked about his dancers and what they had accomplished. “That’s awesome. Can I help with anything?” 

“Nah, just waiting on the lasagna to finish then we can eat.” Race grinned. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Spot started to protest, as Race held a hand. “Stop while you’re ahead. I know your birthday is next week but this is a prelude.” 

“Racer . . .” He gave his husband a look, taking a sip of his beer. 

Holding up a hand, Race shook his head. “You’re not going to win, so just say thank you and move along.”

"Thank you, for whatever you have up your sleeve.” Spot sighed, shaking his head, leaning over and kissing him. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Race flashed him a grin before pulling the lasagna out of the oven, putting it on the stovetop. He quickly grabbed the pan of garlic bread, turning off the oven and looking everything over. He grabbed a couple of plates before cutting into the lasagna and putting a piece of each plate along with a piece of garlic bread. 

“Ta da, dinner is served.” Race smiled, handing a plate to Spot as they made their way over to the table. 

Hungrily, they both dug into the food, with Spot groaning at how good the lasagna was. “Thank god I married you . . .” 

“It wasn’t for my devilish good looks?” Race raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his beer. 

Spot shook his head. “That was a perk. I think it was your ass and humor firstly then it was that you could cook damn good Italian food.” 

“You just said you love my ass.” Race flashed him a grin, chuckling. “It’s nice to hear you say it because usually you deny it.” 

Spot gave him a look. “I usually deny it because we’re in the company of family and they usually don’t want to hear about that. Momma has, more times than I can count, rolled her eyes at you and I.” 

“You just don’t want to get cuffed over the head . . . wimp.” Race stuck his tongue out at Spot. 

“Do you blame me?” Spot gave Race a look. “I’ve seen her cuff you and Jack one too many times that I’m not crossing her with a 10 foot pole.” 

“Well at least one of us is smart.” Race gave him a look as a grin slid across his lips. “You’re the smart one of two of us, Spot. And you’ve kept me in a line more times than I can count.” 

Finishing up their dinner, Race grabbed the two plates and skirted around the island, dumping them into the sink. He opened a cabinet, digging around it before pulling a few things out, making his way back to the table. “What’s ya got, Racer?” 

“Give me a minute, Spottie.” Spot could hear a lighter clicking as Race’s tongue poked out between his lips in concentration. 

Turning around, Race smirked at Spot. In his hand, he held a plate with two cupcakes on it, one had a lit candle in it. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sean, happy birthday to you.” 

Spot’s face softened as Race sang to him. He didn’t do it often, but Spot absolutely loved when Race would sing. “Make a wish, Spottie!” 

Instinctually, Spot’s eyes closed as he thought on his life. Smiling, a wish came to mind as he blew out the candle. Opening them up, he smiled at Race. “Happy early birthday, Spot. What did you wish for?” 

“If I tell you, it won’t come true and I kinda want this one to come true.” Spot gave him a look, peeling the wrapper off the chocolate cupcake. Breaking off the bottom of the cupcake, he put it on top of the icing before taking a bite. “This is really good.” 

Race did the same, biting into his vanilla cupcake. “It’s from the new place near the high school. Can you give me a hint about your wish?” 

“Nope . . . like I said, I really want this one to come true.” Spot shook his head, knowing Race wouldn’t drop it easily. 

**Eight Months Later**

He reflected back on his early birthday surprise from Race and the wish he had made. Pressing a kiss to the forehead of the baby in his arms, he looked at Race with a grin. “Hey Race?” 

“Yeah?” Race’s face softened seeing Spot hold their six hour old daughter, Isabella Marie Higgins-Conlon. 

“Remember that early birthday cupcake you gave me and the wish I made that you wanted to know about?” Spot asked as Race came and sat beside him. 

Nodding, Race vaguely remembered. “Yeah kinda. What was the wish?” 

“I wished that we would be parents this year.” Spot smiled softly, looking at the little girl in his arms. “I wished that we would be dads and we would have our happiest year yet.” 

Race snuggled into his side before leaning over and capturing him in a kiss. “Love you Sean.” 

“Love you too Anthony.” Spot sighed. “You and her are my greatest adventure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be most appreciated. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
